


Steal This Moment

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Haven's never-ending identity crises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing left of Audrey Parker except her memories.  Or so Mara would like to believe. (spoilers for 5x01 <i>See No Evil</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> "Let me steal this moment from you now/ Let's exchange the experience" ( _Running Up That Hill_ , Kate Bush/Placebo). Song lyrics are awesome for titles.
> 
> No thanks to December21st this time. :p~ "I think it's fine" does not earn you beta credit, my friend.
> 
> Contains references to _Magic Hour II_ and _William_
> 
> Just a drabble and not a great one at that, but I WROTE FIC. \o/

"I'll always love you, Parker," he tells her (no, not her, tells _Audrey Parker_ ). He's face-down in the sand, bleeding, and her aim wavers because _I have always loved you; I always will love you_ and _he's the weight in my heart guy_ are running through her head like that's supposed to _mean something_.

But it doesn't. It _doesn't_. Because she is Mara, not Audrey, and Nathan means _nothing_ to her.

When she walks away, she tells herself it's because he's going to bleed to death anyway and not because there's any hint of Audrey left.

No trace at all.

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> I live a ridiculously spoiler-free existence, so if you're kind enough to comment please don't give anything away!


End file.
